Rogue's Rules
by Demon Flame
Summary: Companion story to If It Seems Someone Is Out To Get You, They Are . Rogue's journey after her mutant powers manifest and the rules she sets herself to live by.
1. Rule 1

Rule 1: Don't Get Attached.

Rogue, the name she had taken for herself not an hour ago, sat at the bus station waiting for the next bus headed west. She looked down at her hands that she kept gloved, how had they become so dangerous? She willed back the tears that had threatened to spill, she couldn't cry now, she had felt so emotionally numb for the past few days it was bound to catch up eventually. Rogue still had trouble coming to terms with what had happened as she thought back to two days ago.

She had just gone to a party to hang out, that was all, she didn't plan on dancing with Cody and she definitely didn't plan on sucking his soul right out of him. The worst part was that she could still hear him in her head; it was like there was a miniature version living in her mind. He liked to talk to who she now knew to be Kurt and Ororo, two of the X-Men that had chased her. Only now she wasn't so sure they were really trying to kill her, Ororo especially had gone into detail on what exactly a mutant was. She and Kurt had urged Rogue to seek their Professors help but she declined. She was too dangerous.

The worst part of this whole experience had been when Irene had finally caught up with her somewhere three blocks over from their house. Rogue was too disoriented to wonder how a blind woman had found her at the time to think much of it and allowed her guardian to lead her back home. Not even a second after they had stepped through the door before Rogue was introduced to another woman, a blue woman. As it turned out after another accidental touch to the woman she now knew to be Mystique, she saw the woman's true plans for her.

So she ignored everything Irene, or should she say Destiny, said and ran. Well it just went to show her that she couldn't trust anyone and getting attached only made things worse. From this moment on no more, she was Rogue and she wasn't going to be used to further Mystique's plans. Rogue looked up as they called they called for people to board a bus heading somewhere west, Texas maybe. She had been lucky that Ororo had been a pickpocket at one point in time and had instructed her how to alleviate some more wealthy people of some unnecessary cash. Rogue boarded the bus and crossed her fingers that it would lead to better things.

**A/N**

**These aren't going to be very long, well some of them might.**


	2. Rule 2

Rule 2: If It Seems Someone Is Out To Get You, They Are.

She had somehow ended up in Chicago over the last few weeks. Her original plan had been to go to California but that changed in Austin when she first got the feeling that someone was following her. At first, she had only thought she was being crazy, but pretty soon she would notice some random man or woman on the street watching her intently or following her. But she couldn't be sure because it was never the same person. She had decided to make her movements erratic, often getting somewhere one day and getting ready to rest for a day or two but then a few hours later pack up and get on the move again.

It was becoming unbearable and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She had changed her look so many times it was becoming pointless, mainly because the two white stripes she had had in her hair since birth wouldn't dye any color. It must be part of her mutation because logically that would be the easiest part of her hair to dye. She decided a trap of sorts was in order to see whoever was stalking her would show. So she found a park and sat on a bench for the good portion of the day and was nearly ready to leave at midnight when an unattractive woman in a blue dress suit sat down next to her.

"I've been looking for you Rogue." The woman said and just like that she transformed into Mystique.

Rogue squelched the urge to run away from the woman and replaced it with the urge to kill. How dare she stalk her and still act so calm about it all. Did she not realize the stress she put her through, the psyche Mystique in her head informed her that she indeed did not care in the least.

"Oh?" If she wanted to act like everything was cool then Rogue could play that game too.

"There's a war coming, Destiny has foretold that for the best outcome of it would be for you to be with the Brotherhood." She said.

Rogue knew it was a lie the only thing that Destiny had foretold with Rogue in it was what her powers were. Mystique's lie tasted bitter in the air but Rogue choose to ignore it. She was no longer the frightened teenager who had run away two months ago, she was still terrified but smarter. Never bleed when you swim with sharks.

"I can offer you protection from the horrors of this world."

Rogue stopped a disbelieving snort before it escaped. Since her first catastrophe when she had used her powers, she had gotten an idea of how they worked. Whenever she touched someone she would get a part of their mind, which would always stay with her, their physical abilities and powers if they had them. The powers didn't stay but she noticed at times she would find herself stretching after a long ride and be able to bend in ways she really had no business bending. This was probably from 'the fuzzy one'. She had also grown a sudden fondness for hot teas and Sunday Football.

But she also saw how her powers could come in handy, like now as she discreetly slipped a glove off and casually placed it on the bare hand of Mystique. The shape shifter never saw it coming as she fell over sideways and toppled off the bench.

"Goodbye, _Mother._" The word tasted like poison on her tongue as the true nature of their relationship made itself present through one of her memories.

Rogue got up and left her, a new life lesson seared into her brain. If it seems someone is out to get you they are. She would use the new information Mystique had on disappearing and use it to her advantage. Rogue would make sure her the she was never found again.


	3. Rule 3

Rule 3: Double Tap.

Five months. It had been five months since everything she knew had been turned upside down and inside out. She was currently in some obscure town in Canada sitting at a bar. A few of the other customers, mostly bikers and truckers, had offered to buy her a drink. She had declined thinking they were all perverts, she was sixteen for crying out loud. Rogue thanked her lucky stars she had come across a flea market a few weeks ago and had bought an illegal gun. Sure she had lethal skin, she could drop the scariest of men with her pinky finger, but the gun made her feel safer.

It was close to three in the morning when she finally decided to leave. She threw the hood of her dark green cloak up and stepped out into the bitter cold. God she hated the cold. She had once read a short story in school about the seven circles of hell, the seventh circle where Lucifer himself resided, had a frozen lake. Rogue expected to turn a corner any minute to see the fallen angel sitting on a throne of thorns welcoming her to the rest of her life. She reasoned only she would be foolish enough to walk right into his waiting arms so that she could begin her eternity long torture for her sins against her fellow man. After all, what greater sin was there then to steal another human's soul?

Rogue was brought out of her morbid thoughts by a hand roughly grabbing her upper arm and dragging her into a dark alley. The streets were deserted and Rogue had the sinking suspicion that even if there were people about that they would have ignored it. She was forced roughly into a wall and saw her latest attacker for the first time. He was a giant of a man, as wide as he was tall and looked far too mean to be natural.

"Well look what I've caught." He said leering at her. Rogue felt her lip curl in disgust as she slyly tried to reach for her gun that was in her pocket. "I bet you taste like candy little girl." He leaned in close to her and took a sniff.

Her stomach turned in revulsion at what she knew his intentions were and that she knew her only way out of this was. She would have to kill him, her first murder. This would only cement her place in Satan's prisons. She finally managed to grab hold of the gun and even in her panicked state noticed how cool the metal was even through her gloves. He grabbed her one of her breast and gave it a hard squeeze.

Rogue ripped the gun out of her pocket and shoved it in the man's gut before pulling the trigger. There was a loud bang to signal that the bullet had been released and the man stumbled back tripping over the debris that littered the alley and fell to the ground with a crash. Rogue closed her eyes and let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Killing someone didn't seem as bad as people said, maybe because it was a life or death situation. She snorted, yeah her life for his death.

Rogue let out a scream as something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see the man she had just shot holding on to his bloody stomach with one hand and her ankle with the other. He looked livid with his face pale from blood loss and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. She kicked him away forgetting that she still had the gun in her hand, she tripped and fell to her butt and tried to scramble away from him.

There were two loud bangs and for one horrifying moment Rogue thought the man had pulled a gun and shot her, but then she realized that nothing hurt and the man had let her ankle go. Rogue peeked an eye open to see the man with two bloody holes in his head. She held the gun up to her face, she was pretty sure she hadn't shot him. She looked around until her eyes landed on a man about ten feet behind her in some sort of weird red body suit with black over the eyes.

He was possibly the weirdest thing she had ever seen with two swords strapped to his back and various guns and knives attached to his suit. He was apparently the one who had shot big and ugly because he was holding a giant gun. Rogue wasn't sure but she was fairly certain he might be smiling through his face mask.

"Ya always gotta double tap little miss sunshine." He said and with a twirling motion she had seen in western movies, he re-holstered his gun on his belt.

Rogue stood back up and dusted the dirt of her cloak. "Thanks." She said to the man.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively. "I got paid to kill him anyway, being knight in awesome spandex is just a bonus."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, knight in awesome spandex? She looked back down to the man and took a few steps away, the world was probably better without him in it anyway. She looked back up to her 'knight', talk about using a term in the loosest sense. "Who are ya?" She asked.

"Deadpool." He said exuberantly. "The best thing to come out of Canada since the wonderbra."

Rogue nodded slowly, afraid of making any sudden movements less he consider her a threat. She was just about to turn around and leave when she stiffened as he slung an arm around her shoulder and led her in the other direction. "Turns out I'm due for a good deed, sunshine." He said. "So I'm going to teach you all about guns and other weapons, I always wanted to adopt a stray mutt."

He kept rambling on and Rogue wasn't sure if she should be afraid of him or laugh at him. Probably both. Besides it would probably be good to learn how to defend herself, then she wouldn't have to rely on psychotic strangers in full body spandex. Rogue decided to add his lesson of 'always double tap' to her growing list of rules. And as he led her to a safe house ranting about boo berries verse crunch berries, she had the feeling that his influence may not necessarily be a good thing on her already hectic mind.

**A/N**

**Next up is rule 4: never go anywhere without a knife. Leave reviews please **


	4. Rule 4

Rule 4: Never Go Anywhere Without a Knife.

She was going to kill him this time, accelerated healing capabilities be damned, he would no longer be Funny Man Wade as soon as she got her hands on him he would be Dead Man Wade. She still couldn't believe he had tied her feet and hands together and hung her upside down in his basement for the last two days. His reasoning being that if she kept a knife on her at all times she would have been out of her restraints by now.

After screaming for the first several hours of her imprisonment she had tried to say that she would carry a knife from now on and that he could untie her. She let out a scream of fury when he denied her request and claimed she had to get out of it herself or else she would never learn her lesson. So here she was, thirty-seven hours of being tied up in a basement full of weird crap Wade had collected over the years. After a few tears and some popping noises from her shoulder area, she had managed to bring her arms in front of her so she could untie the knots with her teeth.

She cursed Wade with every foul thing she could think of and a few made up things as she finally loosened the ropes around her wrists. She supposed this was where all the sit ups he made her do came into use as she forced her body up, fighting the gravity that pulled her down and began untying the rope around her ankles. It took her close to thirty minutes to undo those knots and by the time she was done her stomach muscles were burning painfully.

She dropped to the ground and began operation revenge on Dead Man Wade. She began rifling through the boxes, some nearly stacked to the ceiling until she found all the items she needed. Rogue choose a spot next to the door to the basement so that he wouldn't see her, she knew that if she ventured upstairs she would have no way of sneaking up on him, the man had been trained by freaking ninja's for God's sake.

She lay in wait for what seemed like an hour before she finally heard his soft foot falls on the creaky boards of the stairs. Rogue narrowed her eyes as the door swung open and Wade slid into the room, ever since he had watched that one episode of Seinfeld he insisted on entering every room that had a door like Kramer. He didn't have as many of his effects on him as he normally did when he was out on mission but she knew he had enough.

"Rogue?" He called out seeing that she was no longer bound to his basement ceiling.

Rogue jumped from her position behind yet some more boxes and tackled him to the ground, but Wade wasn't one of the most sought after mercenaries for nothing and he flipped her over easily holding an eight inch hunting knife to her throat. But Rogue had expected this and taken her gloves off beforehand and easily slipped them under his mask to the scared skin underneath. He gave a squeak and passed out on top of her.

"Ugh, Wade, ya gotta lay off the Doritos." She said rolling his heavy body off her.

She noticed he took less time to wake up after absorption probably something to do with his healing so she only had about thirty minutes before he would seek revenge on her for getting revenge on him. Idly she thought about how weird her life had gone since meeting him but brushed them aside, she could muse later, right now she had work to do. First things first, she removed every weapon he had on his person and hid them in various boxes. Next she retrieved her stash of goodies and pulled off his face mask.

For the last week he had been strutting around the safe house with his mask off and every few minutes he would shove his bald scared head in her face to show her the random patches of thin brown hair sprouting. He told her he hadn't had hair since he joined the Weapon X program fifteen years ago and that it was all finally growing back. He was so happy about it and so proud and now Rogue was going to wax it all off. She dismissed any curiosity about why he had a hair removal kit since he hadn't previously had hair, hell he didn't even have eyebrows.

She applied the hot wax that she had set out about twenty minutes prior and set to work. Soon his disfigured head shone like a bowling ball, it was beautiful. Next she began tying him up and using his own strength against him; she hoisted him up to the place she had been previously dangling from. Oh yes revenge was good. And just to make sure it would take him a long time to get out she soaked the knots with six containers of super glue she found. Rogue figured this was a better use for them then whatever Wade would dream up.

And last but certainly not least she took a sharpie she had found and wrote 'Spiderman Is My Hero' all over the top of his shiny head. Yes she would catch hell for this but then again it was totally worth it and she was prepared for whatever he would throw at her. His psyche assured her there would be a massive firefight as she left the basement to hide his weapons and load his Bazooka.

The moral of this story, she decided, was to always carry a knife and never piss off a Rogue. Her smile took on a heinous quality that she had obviously gotten from the insane mercenary who trained her as she found a flamethrower.

**A/N**

**Next up is rule 5: it's better to ask forgiveness than permission.**


	5. Rule 5

Rule 5: It's Better To Ask Forgiveness Than Permission.

Wade had recently decided that her training had come to an end when she could old her own in a fight against him. She wasn't nearly as good as him with weapons but she could seriously kick ass when it came to hand to hand combat. The only bad thing about living with Wade for the last few months was that she had developed this twisted sense of morals; she blamed it on the many absorptions. For instance she had added a new experience to her life that involved SHIELD personnel, a llama named Betty and thirteen gallons of blue dye.

It had all started one rainy day when Wade came back after some job. He looked terrible, covered in blood and his uniform torn and hanging off. She had never seen him so mad before and it was kind of scary. He had walked back and forth in the living room for about an hour ranting about some man named Nick Fury, calling him a backstabber and a few other names that had her blushing. But then he stopped in the middle of his tirade and in mid stride and turned his head slowly to look at her and Weasel who were sitting on the worn out couch.

"Get your shit together, we're breaking into SHIELD and planting a booby trap in Fury's office!" He declared before running out of the room.

Oddly enough this wasn't the weirdest thing Wade had ever done which was scary in itself. Rogue turned to look at Weasel who had suddenly taken on a whiter shade of skin then Rogue was used to seeing. "What's SHIELD?" She asked.

She had learned many things while living with Wade, SHIELD wasn't one of them. "It's this super-secret government agency, higher up then the CIA." He said.

Rogue frowned, she was all for a little revenge and some Deadpool induced mayhem but breaking into secret government agencies wasn't a top priority on her list. But of course when Wade set his mind to something there was no stopping him. Both her and Weasel knew this, he took out his laptop to do something and she stood up to get dressed for whatever it was Wade was planning to do.

Three days later found them on top of a cliff facing the Atlantic Ocean. Apparently SHIELD's headquarters was a flying spaceship thing, Weasel got annoyed whenever she called it that and was sure to tell remind her it was a Helicarrier. Whatever. The point was it had radar and they would have to use the new and improved teleportation pad the Weasel had hooked up to get Wade and Rogue up there without being detected.

They each had to carry two bags of goodies; she got to carry all the shredded llama hair while Wade, being the stronger of the two got to carry the dye. They stood back to back on the teleportation pad with the baby llama slung over Deadpool's shoulder so that its ass was next to Rogues face. She was pretty sure he planned it like that and would make some special ex-lax brownies for him later.

"Okay, you guys should end right in Fury's office. He should be in the World Watch Station at this time so you have roughly thirty minutes to get everything done." He warned them and then went to his little hand held remote that had started beeping. "They're in position! Ready, 1, 2, 3, go!" He said.

Rogue had teleported a few times before, after she had absorbed Kurt and this teleportation felt nothing like his did. It felt like her body was being broken down cell by cell at an alarming rate and before she knew it they were standing in a large office with no pictures and a giant SHIELD insignia behind the desk. Wade immediately rolled around on the floor before getting on his knees and pointing a gun at random objects in the office.

"Ah think we're good." Rogue said dryly as the poor bald llama walked up beside her.

"Right." He said getting back up. "Start stuffing the fur in his desk and file cabinets, I'll go put the dye into the sprinkler system." He said before sneaking out of the office.

Rogue rolled her eyes and set to work with the giant bags, she was fairly certain all the fur didn't come from Betty given how much there was and she didn't want to know where it all came from. She was surprised to find his desk drawers unlocked but quickly dismissed it and began stuffing the drawers full of the hair before she emptied out the rest of the bags into his file cabinets. Oh yeah, this would piss him off and knowing Wade, Fury was probably allergic to llama.

Wade returned ten minutes later, closing the door softly behind him while Rogue made herself comfortable in the desk chair. Wade pulled out a sharpie and chased Betty around the room for five minutes before he was finally able to catch her and hold her down. "Five minutes." Rogue called out to him looking at her watch.

"I'm done!" He declared. "Let's get the hell out of here." He said.

They went back to the center of the room where Weasel would teleport them back to the cliff. Rogue glanced at Wade to see he had a small smoke bomb out and pulled the pin before throwing it across the room as it started to release its contents. She turned her back to Wade as the weird de-celling began; the last thing she saw before they left the office was Betty the llama attempting to eat the curtains. On her side, she saw what Wade had written, _it's better to ask forgiveness then permission._

And once again they were on the cliff with Weasel. Rogue turned to Wade who was smiling and looking up into the sky. "Why did ya write its better ta ask forgiveness than permission on Betty?" she asked.

He turned back to her. "Those were Fury's words before he threw me in a locked room with the Hulk."

Rogue just nodded and mentally added a new rule to her growing list of life lessons. Its better it ask forgiveness then permission, except in Wade's case.


	6. Rule 6

Rule 6: Don't Believe What You're Told.

Over the last few months Rogue had learned a lot and had a lot of fun with Wade, but it was time for her to go now. She needed to travel on her own and see the world a bit and no matter how upset Wade was that she wouldn't follow in his footsteps and don complete body spandex, she just needed to do this. She had gathered a few clothes while under his tutelage and had packed them away in ratty duffel bag that at some point held thousands of pictures of some old mean looking blind lady.

Rogue had hopped the first train to California, it had been her original plan but then she had gotten sidetracked by Mystique and after her Wade. So now Rogue was ready to start her journey. She hadn't exactly paid for a ticket when she had hopped the train invoking rule five of asking forgiveness later. She had jumped off a train in Denver and was currently in search of one headed to Los Angeles when she felt it. Someone's eyes were on her and had been for about an hour.

At first she had thought Mystique had finally caught up with her again but dismissed it when she saw a tall blonde man leaning against a motorcycle watching her every move. Mystique liked to shift into nondescript people and he stood out like a sore thumb. When he saw that she had spotted him he motioned her over. Rogue did a mental inventory of the three knives she had hidden on her person and of the two cops mulling around the entrance.

Rogue made her way to the man, she noticed the closer she got the more animal like he looked. His long blonde hair had tangles and he even looked to have blackened claws. Rogue couldn't help but be unnerved by the man. She finally arrived deciding to stay out of arms reach of him and raised an eyebrow signaling him to tell her whatever it was he had to say.

"You Rogue?" Even his voice sounded animalistic.

"Who's askin'?" She asked even though it was clear by her answer that she indeed was Rogue.

"Deadpool sent me to bring you back, said he had something for you he needed to give in person." He grunted.

Alarm bells were going off in Rogues mind. She knew that if Wade wanted to give her something then he would have come himself, he was no sloucher. She also knew that this was Creed from Wade's memories, and while Wade viewed him as a friend he also viewed Fury as a friend. The Deadpool psyche in her head assured her that she couldn't take him unless she absorbed him. So she made a quick decision and hoped it turned out for the best.

"We takin' that?" She asked pointing to the chopper.

He smirked apparently under the impression that this was easier than he had thought and climbed on the bike. Rogue climbed on behind him refusing to hold on to him and instead grabbed hold of the back of her seat that had grown hot in the sun. It was about an hour before they were out of the city and on a deserted road. Creed had apparently vastly underestimated her because before he even knew what happened she had slipped her glove off and placed it on the back of his neck.

The draining started immediately along with the new memories and powers. She pushed them back as Creed lost consciousness and the bike began to swerve. Gaining all her will power, Rogue jumped from the bike and skidded along the black top. Road rash was a bitch, but luckily Creed had the same power as Wade and she healed it all instantly along with about a foot and a half of hair. She stood up and made her way over to the bike that was on top of Sabertooth and, using his strength, lifted it off him and rolled it back to the road. Her first grand theft auto.

Using his knowledge she revved the engine before tearing down the road, she wouldn't go back to Denver but would head to Phoenix. As she stopped at a gas station to fill the bike up she ran through his memories to find out what he really wanted from her. Turns out, Mystique had hired him to find her. Great. Rogue took out a pen and folded up paper from her pocket and wrote down a new life rule; don't believe what you're told.


End file.
